


Two Ways to Skin Tonight

by vaxildxn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Semi-Public Sex, kylo is a big dirty liar, kylo leaves the mask on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildxn/pseuds/vaxildxn
Summary: Fucking Kylo Ren should have been a mistake Hux made only once.Kinktober Day 3: (Semi)Public





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbeta'd and written in an hour and a half at 2 a.m. so I reserve the right to hate this tomorrow morning. I just loved the idea so much and couldn't sleep, so I managed to churn this out.

Fucking Kylo Ren should have been a mistake Hux made only once. 

He hadn’t intended to do it in the first place. But by dragging Ren into an empty barrack to try futilely to drill some sense into him, he’d found himself giving a lesson in self control in an entirely different manner.

Hands had been frantic, navigating layers of robes and heavy coats, clawing and tearing at any skin that had the misfortune of being exposed. 

“Leave the mask on, you brute.” He’d barely finished the order before his hand found Ren’s cock under all those ridiculous layers. One hand working the base of Ren’s dick with a firm, deliberate hand, the other curled under the leathery cowl, keeping him from getting too close.

Kylo’s heavy breaths filtered raggedly through the synthesizer on his mask. It sounded rougher that way. Certainly unlike any human Hux had ever fucked. Unlike anything, for that matter.

“You’re an idiot, Ren. An inconvenience. A nuisance.” He punctured each chastisement with a stroke, a curl of his fingers, a quick caress of Kylo’s balls.

He leaned into the punishment, a faint whisper of a “yes” following each one like an echo.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, General.” Crackly. Barely audible.

Hux’s response was full of acid. “Yes, General, what?” 

“Yes, General, I’m an idiot. A pain. Anything you want to call me.” His leather-clad hands searched desperately for something to grasp onto, eventually finding a place at the back of Hux’s coat.

Hux did something wicked with his hand, something that sent Kylo’s vision white. “Now, if you’re really sorry, you’ll be a good little subordinate and come for me.” He slid a thin, deft finger over Ren’s slit just as he came, hot, white seed spilling down his own cock and onto his robes.

Hux wiped his finger across the mask, just where Ren’s mouth should have been. He shifted his greatcoat on his shoulders, tugged at his collar and swept from the room, leaving Kylo hunched over, still half-hard, come staining his robes.

* * *

 

Hux had a lot of reputations. An efficient General, a nasty fighter. Plus another, which had followed him from his days at the Academy and swept through the Trooper barracks faster than a virus. 

Hux would fuck anything that let him.

And as a man who gave off the aura of a prude with a stick up his ass, it only fed the rumors. Of course, no soldier would actually admit they’d let the General bend them over a comm table, but the reputation persevered nonetheless.

Twenty minutes later, Hux was still hard, desperate to find an isolated corner. Just long enough to get the relief he needed. Stiffly, he swiped into the closest room he could find, a shuttle command port that should have been vacant.

He didn’t see the man at first. Back against the wall, the cool metal icy against his skin, Hux fumbled at the button on his pants. A cough made him freeze in his tracks. 

A Stormtrooper, half in uniform, stood across the small room, obviously unsure of what to do. 

“You filthy voyeur. What’s your identification?”

“DV-1137,” the man replied without hesitation.

Hux opened his mouth to say something. The soldier’s dark eyes looked back at him, framed by thick brows. Something that may have been a smile played at his lips. 

“You have three choices, DV-1137,” Hux spat, crossing the room to the medkit on the wall. “Get out of here and never speak of word of this, take a blaster to the head, or help me.” He quickly produced a small jar of oil, palming it.

Wordlessly, the man advanced. Hux was unsure for a moment if he was going for the door, but just seconds later, his coat fell to the floor and hot, full lips met his neck.

“No marks,” he hissed.

The Stormtrooper nodded, tongue dipping under Hux’s stiff collar. Broad hands snaked around his waist, working his pants the rest of the way down before coming to rest on his hips. His thumbs drew little circles around Hux’s hipbones as he licked a wide stripe up the bottom of the General’s cock.

He looked up, expectantly. “Will this be satisfactory, Sir?” he purred, lips against Hux’s flushed tip.

“We’ll see.”

One of the man’s hands left Hux’s hip, migrating to find the jar that had been  left forgotten in Hux’s left hand. A slicked-up finger grazed his perineum, working into him just as the Trooper took Hux’s entire length into his mouth.

It was just one finger, but with the size of the man’s hands, the instantaneous stretch left him gasping. Combined with the hot, wet walls of the Stormtrooper’s mouth, the sweet suction of his lips, it was definitely satisfactory. 

Whatever work the man had abandoned had gone silent, the chamber filled only with Hux’s occasional groan of pleasure or a stifled choke from the other man as he worked. The noises echoed off the walls, boxing the two of them in.

His balls tightened, hips bucked forward just a little. He yanked at the man’s thick, ink-black hair, pulling him away with a depraved squelching sound, Without warning, the man curled his finger and Hux cried out, painting his mole-spotted face with come.

He licked a little off his lips and grinned wickedly, climbing to his feet. “I’m surprised, General. I didn’t think you’d be up for a second round so quickly. It almost seems like you missed me.”

The Stormtrooper  had access to a secure pod bay. His hair certainly wasn’t regulation. DV wasn’t even a division on his ship. Hux should have noticed that immediately. He’d made his second mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea goes 100% to Kyluxicle and their fantastic submission to Reserve's NSFW Headcanon Friday AKA my reason to live (This post, specifically ( http://reserve.tumblr.com/post/151158201000/hux-kylo-mask-on-have-a-quick-bout-of-hate-sex ). I hope it's satisfactory :)
> 
> Title is from "Two Evils" by Bastille


End file.
